BioWarfare
by Urimizo
Summary: In the growing age of modern medicine and technology, we as people sometimes lose focus as to what is moral and inhumane in the advancement of creating the perfect being. Oneshot


Placed in front of Gumball was a scene of the utmost horror. Movies had tried desperately in an attempt to mimic the feeling of being in such a situation, but none could come close to the pounding fear and quaking hopelessness striking the young cat with such severity that he could not even find the notion to scream out in fright.

In front of him hung his best friend Darwin, attached to two separate meat hooks that left him dangling in the air, swaying ever so slightly to the left, then to the right, and back again, making a circling motion. A chunk of his leg was missing and his mouth was bound by a ball gag. Gumball looked on as the pained and horrid creature's eyes darted about, bloodshot and begging for death before laying onto the young feline's. The orange fish seemed to try to make an effort to communicate, but this only resulted in inflicting more torture onto him. Gumball threw up the remaining contents of his stomach onto the floor, his eyes peeling him away from the hideous show in front of him.

The dungeon was dark, lit only by passing beams of light shining through the grates that panned over the ceiling every few meters. It was a living nightmare of days spent withering away in cages, watching his friends being dragged or carried off to whatever terrible fate awaited them. Gumball was usually one of such optimism, but not even he could find the good in a situation so horrible. He didn't know where to go, only his feet taking him away from his friend and brother. Past the cages that once housed his friends, now empty, the only residents being splotches of blood or waste in the corner which kept the cells company.

A presence in one of these caught his attention, his little sister, Anais sat in the corner of one alone. Her arms bound to her in a straitjacket and a muzzle around her mouth, not that that would do of any use seeing as Gumball watched as she had her tongue yanked out, another memory permanently scarred into his brain. Her eyes showed of a destitute conscience, a zombie's glare that showed no signs of emotion or feeling. Just a state of damned existence swallowed in an ever-enveloping craving for death. He rushed past, hoping not to see her much longer in such a state. It pained him to see his siblings like this, not knowing whatever fate his parents had suffered made him even more scared.

Another cell in the corner of the feline's eye seemed to be one pulled right out of one of those Hollywood movies. A singly beam of light shone down like a spot light in the middle of one of these cells. In the middle, a hollow shell with holes coming out of the front and sides as if something came out of them. Cracks could be seen along the outer edges as a dried trail of blood could be seen at the foot of it. The giant peanut shell had a statue-like quality to it, not paying mind to the flies that buzzed noisily around it looked for a place to feed and spawn their young.

"P-Penny...?" Gumball whimpered out. The saddened, hollow expression of the shell returned no remark, no answer. It only added to the ever-growing horror that was Gumball's reality. He threw up another pile of bile before slowly making his way down the corridor, piles of debris lie scattered about in disarray. He had no clue where in the world he was or why, but Gumball only sought a way out of this hellish world of morbidity.

A door at the end made Gumball's ears perk as he desperately clammered over a pile of rubble and garbage to get to it. The white sign read: "CAUTION: MEDICAL PERSONEL ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT." Its border of yellow and black stripes was ignored by Gumball as he pushed it open with what little strength he had left in his frail arms. If Gumball ever thought dying of fear was possible, he wished it were true then and there.

The walls in the room behind the door were starch white. Lab equipment hardware lined themselves up along the walls, their purpose eluded Gumball's traumatized mind. Computers hooked into walls and medical equipment were scattered about and reconnected to the center of the room where a single operating table was, along with a single individual.

"M...Mom?" The person seemed to be expecting the young cat as she turned and removed her headgear. Her yellow eyes showed a collective conscience and evil intentions as she removed her bloodied gloves showing her blue fur underneath. It was Nicole, Gumball's mother. She was in what was once white lab attire, now covered in the blood of whatever she had been experimenting on.

"Sweetie, you know you're not supposed to interrupt Mommy while she's working!" The table behind her held the carcass of what appeared to be a giant pink rabbit, otherwise known as Gumball's father, Richard. "Now this won't do at all! The boss won't like it when he sees you running around like this!"

"M-mmmom? W-what are you doing! What...? Why...?" The blue cat's questions went unanswered as his mom calmly pulled up a briefcase from under the table and opened it. Vials of glowing orange and red liquids shined through the glass canisters as she extracted some of the contents into a rather large needle.

"Mommy wasn't planning on working on you just yet, honey! Now you've gone and made Dr. Mercer very angry!" She said with a smile that lost all motherly affection and was replaced with a ravenous hunger.

"Who...whose Dr. Mercer?" Gumball asked, backing away from his approaching attacker. A man in a dark jacket and hoodie stepped up from behind Nicole, laying an arm over her shoulder and looking at the feline.

"I would happen to be him." The man said, running a hand up Nicole's side before pointing a finger at her son. "And you, kid, are one in a long line of people in this community I've decided that get to test out this new batch of microscopic bacteria I've been cooking up. It's a bunch of sciency junk you wouldn't really understand. You don't have to worry about anything, we just wanna know if you survive or not." His voice was even more fear-inducing than Nicole's. His had more of a light-heartedness to it, as if he didn't care about the fates of these children he was working on. "Your friends weren't so lucky, but if you came out of this piece of tail here, then I got a good feeling about you." He finished, slapping the female cat on the rear end, who responded with a playful cry.

"N-no! Please, don't do this I just want to go home!" Gumball pleaded his captors.

"Home? HOME? I lost my home thanks to those Gentec and Blackwatch bastards!" Mercer exclaimed, turning his back to the young boy. "Well let's see if two can't play it this time! I'm working on a secret project, sending in sleeper agents into both Gentec and Blackwatch to make sure they're doing what they're supposed to be doing. And just when the time is right, we take 'em all out with one gigantic blast! Just like they tried to do with me..."

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about! Just please, PLEASE let me go! I don't wanna be experimented on!" The door behind him swung shut, blocking off his only route of escape. All that remained was the starch white room tainted with the contrasting red covering the table, Mercer's hoodie, and the bustling microbes inside of the needle Nicole had pointed directly at him.

"Enough! Nicole, get it over with. I'll be waiting in my quarters after you're done." The man said, walking back out the way he came in.

"Of course, Dr. Mercer." Nicole replied, almost flirtatiously. She turned her attention back to her mentally scarred and confused son. "Now honey, mommy knows how much you hate needles, but this will all be over quickly." She tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he smacked it away.

"No, mom please! You don't have to do this! Just let me go, please!" Nicole's motherlike expression quickly reverted back to one of impatience as she firmly planted her paw back down onto her son.

"Sit still and take your shot!" Gumball felt her arms vibrate violently as glowing red tendrils surrounded her arm before pulling back to reveal five giant razor-like fingers. He cried out before feeling a searing hot pain enter into his neck.

"NO!" He shrieked, Nicole pushed the syringe in deeper as she held her son down.

"It will be over in a second, honey. Worse comes to worse, you'll wind up like your friends did. At least you'll be in similar company and have a nice little snack afterwards!" The burning images of Darwin's form came back and repeated themselves through Gumball's mind like a broken film recorder. The horrid thought of having to eat his defenseless brother was wiped clean as he could feel the contents of the needles surge into his system, merging with his DNA and permanently altering his bio-chemical makeup. The last thing Gumball recalled was seeing her beaming eyes staring directly into his as he witnessed her arms returning into their original size and shape. She was his mom, and yet nothing at all like her.

PROLOGUE:

It would only be years later that Gumball would realize his full potential. Surviving his exposure to Mercer's virus in fact made him an even stronger being than he ever could've hoped to imagine. He sought to take revenge for his friends and family on the one man who was the cause of all of this:

Alex Mercer.

But that was way after he and Nicole had wild, freaky sex and spawned a bunch of mutated hybrid babies.


End file.
